Camillio in Façade
by LovelyTekki
Summary: I could only ever win Façade if I played the game pretending I was Cam, so I thought I'd write what would actually happen if he visited Trip and Grace's house.


It was a cool evening in Autumn. Camillio had been invited over by some old college friends. He stood in elevator for a few minutes, until the doors opened and he was in a small, black hallway with nothing in it but a door. Outside of the door, he could hear a man and woman bickering. "Where are the wine glasses" asked the man. "For what?" replied the women angrily. Cam nervously knocked on the door. "Oh, he's here!" said the man. "You told me he'd be here an hour from now!" hissed the woman. Just then, the door flew open, and Cam was greeted by a smiling young man with sandy blonde hair. He found this strange, on account how happy this man seemed after the fight.

"Camillio! Man, it's been so long since we've seen each other! How have you been?" he happily questioned Cam. "Oh hey Trip, it's been a while since we've talked, ese! I haven't seen you since like high school or whatever, homes!" affirmed Cam. Trip invited Cam into the apartment, and so he went in. He looked around at the place. It was very minimalistic, yet tasteful. Every piece of furniture, save for the bar, was white. There was a weird combination of abstract paintings and photographs hung up on the walls. "No no, here we are" insisted a woman's voice. Trip's wife Grace came out from the hallway by the phone and greeted Cam. "Camillio. God, it's been so long! By the way you look fabulous!" she insisted. "Thanks Chiquita" he responded, with a grin on his face. Cam was happily married and loyal to his wife, but he still felt nervous talking to girls.

Trip was behind the bar, holding up a bottle of wine. "You're in for a treat tonight, Cam. I just got a brand new bottle of my favourite wine! Care for a glass?" he questioned. "No, I think Cam just wants some juice." interrupted Grace. "I'm ok with whatever you want to give me" said Cam, obviously not sure which side to take. Trip poured him a glass of red wine and he accepted it sheepishly. He sensed tension between Trip and Grace, and hoped it was only his imagination. Grace rolled her eyes in annoyance. Cam walked over and sat on the large white sofa. He looked at the cabinet, admiring all the trinkets they have collected.

Trip proudly stood beside a picture that he had hung on the wall. "That reminds me, Camillio, we just recently returned from a trip to Italy. Here's a picture of the lovely countryside." Trip cheerfully said. "There's nothing lovely about it." Grace demanded. She then turned to Cam. "Camillio, what does this picture say to you?" she asked. "Uh...that Italy is a mucho-fun place to go on a vacation?" he nervously responded. "That's an interesting answer, but to me it represents being trapped." replied Grace, sternly. "Did you not have a fun time?" asked Cam. "I didn't even want to go on that vacation!" She screamed.

Her and Trip started arguing loudly about everything from interior design to alcohol to parents to Trip's magical 8 ball! Camillio felt really guilty. He wanted to help his friends, but didn't know how to. Just then, he had an idea. This had always worked when he wanted to distract enemies from noticing Lee, so he thought it would work in the same way to distract Trip and Grace from their marital problems. "Hey hombres, check me out, homes!" Cam shouted.

Trip and Grace glared at Cam. He felt like their eyeballs were stabbing him. He was very nervous, but he knew he had to try it. He got on the floor and started breakdancing. Trip and Grace watched him intently as the angry expressions on their faces soon changed into faces of understanding and realization. Trip looked at Grace, and she looked right back at him. Small smiles appeared on their faces at the same time. They started to laugh, they laughed for a while. Cam continued to breakdance until he was exhausted and needed to take a break.

"Well, Camillio, you sure taught us something today." chuckled Trip. "Wait, what? I did? Don't you guys need counselling or whatever, mang?" asked Cam. "Yeah, you taught us that we should be more lighthearted like you are, and make the best out of whatever comes our way. We'll be fine, you just need to leave." Grace replied happily. Her and Trip were happier than they'd ever been since they've been married. And so, Cam left the apartment triumphantly. As he left the building, the theme song from "_The Breakfast Club_" played. Cam knew he had done a good thing, and would rest easy tonight.


End file.
